Confessions
by Brosephg
Summary: AU. A certain someone has something important to say to Fukiyose Seiri. Will he find the words he wants to say? Or will he let the chance pass him by? One-shot.


**Before we begin, there's a quick disclaimer I'd like to put in place. I do not, in any way, shape or form own, or claim ownership of anything within the franchise(s) written and owned by Kamachi Kazuma. This piece is a non-profit fan-made love letter to the wonderful Toaru Majutsu no Index series; though it brings joy to myself, and hopefully to those who read it, this piece will generate no gain, monetary or otherwise, for me in any way, shape or form. Toaru Majutsu no Index is written and owned by Kamachi Kazuma, and illustrated by Haimura Kiyotaka. Toaru Kagaku no Railgun is written and owned by Kamachi Kazuma, and illustrated by Fuyukawa Motoi. Toaru Kagaku no Accelerator is written and owned by Kamachi Kazuma, featuring illustrations by Yamaji Arata.**

* * *

Aogami Pierce felt himself fidgeting. His entire form seemed to be shaking. Not enough for anyone besides him to notice, yet, he could practically feel his body rebelling, against his mind's commands to settle down.

He couldn't turn his eyes' gaze from her. He just couldn't. No matter what he tried to do, no matter how much he tried to focus on the back of Kamijou Touma's spikey-haired head, or on the words being spoken by Tsukuyomi Komoe. Yet, no matter what he did, his gaze turned back to her.

To Fukiyose Seiri.

Her long, dark hair was trailing down her shoulders, and along her back. Her hair's fringe messily hung along her large, beautiful, kissable forehead. She'd focus on Komoe's words, and, then, she'd turn her attention to the small notebook, which she held in place, upon her desk, with her arm. The other hand, its majestic, feminine fingers gently gripping her pen, the tip of which ran softly across the notebook's pages.

The strokes of her hand sent chills down Aogami Pierce's spine. He felt himself shudder, as if he'd spent an extended period out in a cold, winter's night.

He wanted nothing more than to be laying in her lap, her soft singers running along her skin. Aogami Pierce wanted nothing more than to see that face of hers light up, as her lips curled into a smile, a smile dedicated to him.

" _So far, Fukiyose hasn't fallen victim to Kami Disease, like every other girl… I need to act! I need to act before Kami Disease gets to her, and that no-good bastard Kami-yan takes her away from me! I WON'T STAND FOR IT!"_

Aogami Pierce rose up, tossing his seat back, practically sending the thing flying.

Komoe stopped speaking.

Every face in the classroom turned to him, expectantly. Kamijou Touma's face was included.

Aogami Pierce's closed eyelids locked with the visible eyes of that boy. Aogami Pierce shot Kamijou Touma a sneer, one of challenge and contempt.

" _I'LL SHOW YOU, KAMI-YAN!"_

His eyelids split open, revealing irises as blue as a cloudless sky.

"FUKIYOSE!" He exclaimed, tossing his arms into the air as he approached her desk. Each step he took, every inch his form moved felt like an entire mile. Every part of his body was telling him to stop, to just run away, to just let the beautiful, buxom vixen be consumed by the foul force that was Kami Disease.

His mind rejected such ideals.

Predictably, she'd risen, too. The way she stared at him, her lips curled into a scowl, veins visibly throbbing in the corner of that large, immaculate forehead, Aogami Pierce could've orgasmed right there.

"I don't know what the meaning of this is," she began, "you know how Komoe-sensei feels about being interrupted…"

Leaning inward, Aogami Pierce took a long, deep breath, before he announced, for the entire classroom to hear,

"FUKIYOSE! I LOVE YOU!"

All of those present gasped. Kamijou Touma pressed the palm of his hand to his forehead. Tsuchimikado Motoharu tossed his head back, and nearly fell out of his seat as he laughed aloud, kicking violently as he gasped for swiftly-lost air.

Aogami Pierce blocked it all out. It didn't matter. It was completely irrelevant.

A stunned Fukiyose Seiri offered Aogami Pierce a raised eyebrow. Though her hands had been pressed together, her right curled into a fist, crunched into the open palm of her left, either of her hands fell to her side.

"Fukiyose!" Aogami Pierce announced, puffing his chest out, "I can't tell you how long I've felt like this! All for you!"

"But…"

"I've loved you from the moment I set my eyes on you! I knew, from the moment I first saw you, that I was in love with you! YOU'RE SO BEAUTIFUL! Everything about you is so beautiful! Your hair! Your forehead – I WANT TO KISS IT – your body! Your personality! It's all so beautiful and PERFECT!"

Without considering the potential consequences that would come as a result of his actions, Aogami Pierce charged, and practically threw himself into Fukiyose Seiri's arms. To his surprise, she actually caught him, and didn't immediately throw him away, like a piece of trash.

"Fukiyose! I adore you! I just want to spend the rest of my life with you! I LOVE YOU! SO MUCH!"

He still didn't know where the burst of bravado had come from. He had no concept of where the forceful unleashing of his feelings had originated. It'd carried him far enough, yet, seemingly, as soon as he came into contact with Fukiyose Seiri, the bravado faded.

Aogami Pierce was left with nothing more than a warm, satisfied sense, one which wrapped its arm around his form, and embraced him.

His eyes, no longer hidden beneath the oppressive veil enforced upon them by his eyelids, locked their gaze with the gaze of Seiri's own.

Aogami Pierce felt something warm upon his face. It was wet, and thick.

She'd said nothing. The individual, the object of his affections, seemed to be without words.

What had he done?

" _This… was a terrible idea. GOD OF PERVERSIONS, JUST SMITE ME NOW! Fukiyose's going to hate me for this! Strike me dead with your lightning, made of maid girls, lolis, and female characters from a Shonen harem show!_

Then, Fukiyose Seiri spoke the words that changed Aogami Pierce's life forever.

"You're… such an idiot. Such a complete knuckle-dragging numbskull… yet… I love you, too."

Bursting into tears, Komoe began to clap aloud. All eyes, save for those belonging to Aogami Pierce and Fukiyose Seiri, turned to her.

A smile was stretched across the tiny teacher's face, her cheeks already stained by the presence of tears, her body shuddering due to the sheer force of the emotions travelling throughout it, pulsing through her veins.

"M-my students… t-they're growing up! They're g-growing up too F-FAST!"

"Such misfortune," Kamijou Touma muttered to himself. "Why can't a single day ever just be normal?"


End file.
